Legend
Background Legend is the eighth and last career category that the player will go through in Real Racing 3, it is located just before the Exclusive Series and just after Elite. It starts out with the career series Supercar Elites and has two bonus series in the form of Speed Demons and Clash Of The Classics. The next career series after this is Spirit Of Ferrari which contains the bonus series Enzo Ferrari Triumph and Spider Showdown. The next career series after this is Zenith Series with two of its bonus series being All Star Vendetta and Masters of Speed. It then continues to the Road To Le Mans special event, which has since been a part of this category. It then continues to the career series Vertex Series with its two bonus series being Hybrid Hypercar Clash and Endurance Kings. It then continues to MotorFiesta 1, another special event which has since been added to this category. The next career series after this is RACING SPIRIT, which contains its two bonus series Concept Car Clash and Endurance Champions. The next career series after this is the penultimate career series in the form of McLaren Generations, which contains two bonus series in the form of High-Tech Legends and Hypercar Charge. The last career series is Campionato Scuderia Ferrari with Cutting Edge, Ferrari Evolution, Tour Del Toro, Breakneck Legends, GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari, GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche, Supercar Classic Clash and Italian Prime as its bonus series, effectively the last career and bonus series overall. Series: Series Supercar Elites.png|Supercar Elites|link=Supercar Elites Series Speed Demons.png|Speed Demons|link=Speed Demons Series Clash Of The Classics.png|Clash Of The Classics|link=Clash Of The Classics Series Spirit Of Ferrari.png|Spirit Of Ferrari|link=Spirit Of Ferrari Series Enzo Ferrari Triumph.png|Enzo Ferrari Triumph|link=Enzo Ferrari Triumph Series Spider Showdown.png|Spider Showdown|link=Spider Showdown Series Zenith Series.png|Zenith Series|link=Zenith Series Series All Star Vendetta.png|All Star Vendetta|link=All Star Vendetta Series Masters of Speed.png|Masters of Speed|link=Masters of Speed Road To Le Mans.png|Road To Le Mans|link=Road To Le Mans Series Vertex Series.png|Vertex Series|link=Vertex Series Series Hybrid Hypercar Clash.png|Hybrid Hypercar Clash|link=Hybrid Hypercar Clash Series Endurance Kings.png|Endurance Kings|link=Endurance Kings MotorFiesta 1.png|MotorFiesta 1|link=MotorFiesta 1 Series RACING SPIRIT.png|RACING SPIRIT|link=RACING SPIRIT Series Concept Car Clash.png|Concept Car Clash|link=Concept Car Clash Series Endurance Champions.png|Endurance Champions|link=Endurance Champions Series McLaren Generations.png|McLaren Generations|link=McLaren Generations Series High-Tech Legends.png|High-Tech Legends|link=High-Tech Legends Series Hypercar Charge.png|Hypercar Charge|link=Hypercar Charge Series Campionato Scuderia Ferrari.png|Campionato Scuderia Ferrari|link=Campionato Scuderia Ferrari Series Cutting Edge.png|Cutting Edge|link=Cutting Edge Series Ferrari Evolution.png|Ferrari Evolution|link=Ferrari Evolution Series Tour Del Toro.png|Tour Del Toro|link=Tour Del Toro Series Breakneck Legends.png|Breakneck Legends|link=Breakneck Legends Series GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari.png|GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari|link=GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari Series GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche.png|GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche|link=GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche Series Supercar Classic Clash.png|Supercar Classic Clash|link=Supercar Classic Clash Series Italian Prime.png|Italian Prime|link=Italian Prime Manufacturers and cars The player will come across 21 manufacturers: *Audi *Aston Martin *BMW *Bugatti *Chevrolet *Dodge *Ferrari *Ford *Hennessey *Hyundai *Jaguar *Koenigsegg *Lamborghini *McLaren *Mercedes-Benz *NISSAN *Pagani *Porsche *Renault *Shelby *TOYOTA And across 54 cars: *Aston Martin VULCAN *Aston Martin Vanquish *Aston Martin Vantage GTE *Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014) *Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2015) *Audi R8 V10 Spyder *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *Chevrolet Corvette C7.R *Ferrari 375 F1 *Ferrari 412 T2 *Ferrari 458 Spider *Ferrari 488 GTE *Ferrari 599 GTO *Ferrari Enzo Ferrari *Ferrari F12berlinetta *Ferrari F14 T *Ferrari F40 *Ferrari FXX K *Ferrari LaFerrari *Ford GT Le Mans *Hennessey Venom GT *Jaguar XJ220 *Koenigsegg Agera R *Koenigsegg Agera *Koenigsegg CCXR *Koenigsegg REGERA *Lamborghini Asterion LPI 910-4 *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 *Lamborghini Countach *Lamborghini Miura *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *Lamborghini Veneno *McLaren 12C Spider *McLaren F1 GTR *McLaren MP4-12C *McLaren MP4-X *McLaren P1™ GTR *McLaren P1™ *NISSAN GT-R LM Nismo (2015) *NISSAN GT-R Premium (R35) *Pagani Huayra *Pagani Zonda R *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup *Porsche 911 RSR (2013) *Porsche 911 RSR (2014) *Porsche 911 RSR (2015) *Porsche 911 RSR (2016) *Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) *Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package *Porsche 918 Spyder concept *Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) *Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015) *Renault R.S. 01 *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® *TOYOTA TS040 Hybrid (2014) Navigation Category:Career